twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DarthKeidran/What's Next? - 13
Introduction SuperGilligan93 here, welcome to the 12th episode of What's Next? I like to call myself a Twokinds Oracle, because I love, and have lately had fun, trying to make predictions about where Tom will take Twokinds next. If you like doing such also, add the oracle template to your user page by inserting into your userbox. My Last Prediction Last week's prediction was that "Tom will remain focused on Natani's gender reveal sequence."User blog:SuperGilligan93/What's Next? - 11 I was pretty much accurate with where 942 would go. Natani revealed her true gender to the group. Recently in Twokinds This week Tom posted Page 942 and right when I was going to write prediction, Page 943 (As of this writing, the current page.) * Natani reveals her true gender to the group and revealed that the "Black Basitin Magic" was a lie they came up with to disguise her true form. * Mike isn't accepting that some other force caused his gender-bending. * Evals calls Natani a "Poor Sexy Bastard." not accepting that it was a lie either and thinking that Natani may have been brainwashed into the above statement due to being female too long. * Eric Vaughan thanks "Miss Natani" for saving Kathrin from the Na'Rella and asks how to repay her. * Still sensitive about her rediscovered feelings, Natani snaps at him saying not to "call me 'miss' again" and saying not to even think of asking to pose for a painting. (I'm thinking of making a sketch where he convinces her of that and have it like totally modest. I think she's sexy in her new assassin outfit.) Then, page 943. * Keith is surprised that Natani is handling the events so well and comments that she seems unexpectedly different. * Natani begins describing that it's better that it happened then instead of before "what with… well, I'll tell you later." * She then asks where they are before joking about Keith's Aster Alabaster like goatee. * After joking about being too busy saving her life than dealing with hygiene, Natani pulls him into a kiss by his goatee. * The above bullet point surprises Lynn who's ears knock out Kathrin and Madelyn who are standing nearby. * Natani makes an excuse about the kiss. * Keith remarks that they'll have to put up with each other longer. * An unnamed voice, but most likely Keiren's, shouts: "Everyone Stay Where You Are!" The Predictions Like last week, I have been too busy to complete it before his second post. # The Docks #* It's likely that Guard Captain Keiren, one of his soldiers, or some wolves followed Keith and the Basitins back to the dock. #** This means that we may face another battle scene or an arrest attempt. #* If "Woop-woop, that's the sound of da police" rather than wolves, we may see Keith declare Natani as his Mate and as such, grant her diplomatic immunity through spousehood. "A-Roo" whistle. # Edinmire #* I maintain my hope that most wolves will not fight against and ruin the town they had lived in for most, if not all of their lives, but I hope so in vain, as some will, which won't be pleasant. #* Trace and Flora are likely to become more involved in resolving the conflict. # B-Group #* This is unlikely without a yellow "end" box at the bottom right cell. #* If "the sound of da police" chases A-Group out of Edinmire though, we may see the two groups run into one another, which would be a shock, and great relief, to Zen. Locking In * Someone is likely charging towards the docks like Dark Trace following Saria's Death. * Daniels failed to get to the docks and find Natani (a funny What If "sleeping beauty" sketch may be in order). * Keiren is too focused on the crap going on in town (unless Brahn and the Tiger's pledges of protection for the town calmed him down enough) to possibly think of personally following them. ** Perhaps Ol' Rinehold followed Keith and is preparing to hold the group at pitchfork point like a hillbilly would hold aliens at gunpoint. * Finally, I like the idea of B-Group arriving in Edinmire, we haven't seen them in so long, but I'm almost certain that it won't happen in this chapter. ** Zen needs to know that his sister is alive and well, and I wouldn't put it past him to startle the crap out of the group by makin' the sound of da police. Sadly, It probably isn't him. Due to the above information I can logically gather I'm very certain that we will see Page 97 of this chapter, tying with Chapter 10 - Loyalty or Honor? for the longest chapter record, and I predict that: Tom will reveal that someone other than Keiren followed Keith and co to the docks. References Category:Blog posts